


It's Getting Colder

by Draikinator



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: M/M, before winter, we're talking about Leafpool baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: Flametail and Jayfeather are gay and Jayfeather hates his mom.





	It's Getting Colder

“it’s getting colder,” Flametail sighed, and brushed his thick pelt closer to Jayfeather’s as they walked side by side, “I don’t envy your thin coat.”

Jayfeather snorted, “Windclan thin. Ah, coltsfoot, on your left.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Flametail’s left, and with a sniff to confirm, Flametail nodded and they split to search the area for where the coltsfoot was growing.

Jayfeather found it first, growing in a sunny spot, and mewed for Flametail to come help him dig it up. Flametail settled back in beside him and unsheathed his claws, burying them in the dirt beneath the plant.

He flicked his tail against Jayfeather’s back, “Surely that doesn’t still bother you?”

Jayfeather pulled a plant out with his teeth and dropped it neatly in his pile, before turning back to the soil, “About what?”

“Your mother.”

“Of course I am.”

Flametail flattened his ears self consciously and rolled a coltsfoot stalk in his paw, “Doesn’t that feel a bit… hypocritical?”

Jayfeather pulled up the last plant and spread out his pile on the ground, counting them with his nose, “How so?”

“We’re… we’re doing the same thing, aren’t we?”

Jayfeather stopped counting, swiveled his ears and turned towards him, cocking his head to the side, “Let me be totally clear. I do not, and have never given a pile of fox dung that my mother broke some bogus rule and took a mate. I don’t even care that he was from Windclan.”

Flametail moved forward, rubbing the side of his muzzle against Jayfeather’s neck sympathetically.

“When I was a kit, I still believed that if I worked hard enough and wanted it badly enough, I could prove I was good enough to be a warrior. And I was,” he said, bitterly, his nose crinkling up in a snarl at the memories, “I always was. Leafpool looked at me, knowing I was her son and told me that I would never be a warrior, that being a medicine cat was my only choice. She told me it was the only thing I would ever have value is and she did it knowing I was her flesh and blood.”

Flametail wrapped his tail around his mates paws, the coltsfoot forgotten, “I’m sorry.”

“All that ever mattered to her was that I was good at something she thought mattered. What I cared about was never even a factor. She never loved me, she just loved the idea of me in her head,” Jayfeatber hissed, “And as soon as she could, she let her martyr complex kick in and she abandoned me, barely trained to be the only medicine cat so she can wallow in her guilt and her shame and feel bad for herself. I hate her. I hate her.”

“It’s okay,” Flametail said, pressing his muzzle into Jayfeather’s fur, “I love you.”

“I know,” Jayfeather whispered, “We should probably get back. Littlecloud will be missing you.”

“We can stay here a little longer,” Flametail said, softly, “He doesn’t need me so badly yet.”


End file.
